In manufacturing processes of display panels, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) technology gradually occupies the market of display screens in small and medium size, since the LTPS technology has advantages of high mobility, low cost or the like.
At present, in a manufacturing method using the LTPS technology, a hydrogen treatment and an activation treatment need to be performed. In this way, products manufactured by the LTPS technology can only be made from metal materials having high melting temperatures such as molybdenum or the like. However, generally, the metal materials having high melting temperatures such as molybdenum may have high resistances.
In long-term research and development, the applicant of the present disclosure finds out that, in the manufacturing method using the LTPS technology, during the hydrogen treatment and activation treatment processes, the temperature is larger than or equal to 500 degrees centigrade, and thus only the metal materials having high melting temperatures can be used in LTPS technology. In this way, it is impossible to meet the needs of large-sized display screens, and thus the LTPS technology cannot be applied to the manufacturing processes of the large-sized display screens.